FMA Brotherhood: Let the Flames Begin
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Lillie Shieziki is the youngest female officer to ever be ranked Colonel. She also just became a state alchemist. But when she becomes involved with Colonel Roy Mustang and his scheme to become Furher, how will it all play out in the end? RoyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know my OC may seem like a quote on quote 'Mary Sue' but I promise she really isn't, so give her a chance! Oh and by the way, I do not own the show Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, just my OC!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Liutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Possible Friend?

My name is Colonel Lillie Valenteen Shieziki, also known as the Icey Water Alchemist. I am twenty-one years young and have been working for the military for about five years. That's right. I've been here since I was 16. It was my choice of course, and maybe now I finally realize why it was such a terrible one. I've seen people die. So many innocent lives taken away by the so called 'justice' of this state. I thought that if I served this state, I could finally see why my older brother and father did it before me. Maybe they did it for the honor and the glory, or for the feeling of acomplishment and sense of duty, but thats not the way I was seeing things now. The only thing I could really see as to why they did it was to just throw their lives away. Because honestly, that was all I was doing now, throwing my life away. I was just sitting at a lonely desk, in an empty room, filling out nothing but what I considered to be blank papers.

Then again, maybe I was one of the lucky ones. I didn't have to be out on the front lines, risking life or limb for other people. But wasn't that the reason why people joined the military? To put their lives at the expense of others and their country? Even I thought that line was cliché as hell, but that's the kind of crap they fed to us. Even still, I'm quite thankful that I didn't have to fight in the infamous Ishvalan war. At the time the war started, I had just entered the military and therefore I was too young to be in an actual battle or war. Once you started out you normally got a desk job or walked around shadowing another officer to see what thier job was; nothing life threatening of course.

I ended up having a desk job, sorting out and stacking papers for the Fuhrer himself. I should have felt honored, and in all reality I was, at first. After the war, I was uphaulded at how the Fuhrer had handled it all and I hated the fact that I had to work so close to him. But as time went on, I managed to keep my disgust to myself and had shown my worth to him and finally upped my rank all the way to Colonel. Which was one of the most remarkable things I did in the military. I mean no one had ever really heard of a girl ascending to the rank of Colonel, (normally it was only men who got such an outstanding rank) let alone acomplishing such a feat in such a short time. I even took the time to perfect my alchemy and became a state alchemist after that.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I heard a knock at the door and I placed my pencil down next to what I had been writing.

I stood up promptly from my desk that had a neat stack of signed papers on the right hand corner and I headed for the door that was located across the room. I had to take the time to wonder who it was since I was pretty sure I hadn't been scheduled for any visitors this afternoon. Well, neither of my Liutenants had told me anyways. Reguardless, I answered the door.

"Well hello there! You must be Colonel Shieziki." Said the man standing before me with his hand outreached for a handshake.

I shook it firmly and he smiled. I had never seen this man in my life and I wondered why he was here. He appeared to be at least six feet tall, lean build, with a thin chinstrap of a scruffy beard and jovially black spiky hair ending in a characteristic forelock. He wore rectangular spectacles framed in front of his hazel eyes along with a military uniform.

"Well its nice to meet you sir, and you are?" I asked trying to be as formal as possible because I had yet to know this man and his personality.

His smile quickly turned into a confused look.

"Well I'm Maes Hughes the new Liutenant Colonel, I just transferred from eastern. I thought you were the one scheduled to show me around here. You know, I've never been to central before." I looked at him quizically.

"Oh really? How funny, because I never got the memo." I sighed in anger.

This was probably just another job the Fuhrer decided to throw at me without not even giving me a heads up.

"I understand if you have other plans or more work. I could always just try to find my way around, alone." He said giving me a disappointed look.

I didn't know if he was playing the so called 'sympathy' card or if he was just desperate for someone to talk to, but I sighed again.

"Well honestly, I have nothing better to do. So, I guess I could take thirty minutes or so to show you around." I gave him a forced smile.

His face lit up with a huge grin.

"Thank you so much! I mean I really don't know anyone else around here." He sighed and then smiled.

'Yup, he was desperate alright.' I thought as I just continued to force a smile.

"I can already see it! You and I are going to become great friends, and as a sign of our new found friendship, I would like to present to you, my adorable little angel-like daughter, Elicia!" He said with the most enthusiastic and happy tone I had ever heard.

He then proceeded to push a photograph of his little girl in my face until I actually took hold of it to look at. I had to admit she was indeed adorable. In the photograph she was sitting on what looked like a couch, most likely at home. She fashioned a pink dress and had her dirty blonde hair tied into two little pig tails; her green eyes sparkling as she had stared into the camera. I handed him back the picture and I felt a stupid smile come over my face as he looked at me in anticipation as to what I had to say about her.

"She really is adorable, I'll give you that Liutenant Colonel Hughes." I said as I continued to stand in the doorway facing him.

"Please, just call me Hughes. I mean after all, we're friends now are we not?" I gave him an earnest smile.

"Yes. Yes we are. Now please, let me take the time to show you around, Hughes." I said gesturing him towards the hallway. He smiled and follwed me as I led him down the hallway, happy to show him what exactly he was in for.

* * *

**This chapter was quite short I know, but please feel free to review it anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know... More Mary-Sue like quality is added here... But I promise that will all change in the up coming chapters...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unwanted Fame, and Another Unwanted Assignment

After showing Hughes around central command, we went to the cafeteria for a late lunch together. I sat down across from him at a large old wooden table that only had two other chairs seated at it. Not many other people were there besides us and I was thankful because I didn't want to be swamped by admirers who had recently heard about my new ranking as a state alchemist. I used to be the seventh best in the state but after the recent alchemy exams that were taken every four to five months, I had gained a big leap in the order of things. I was now third. It was so crazy how fast I was moving along because I had only been a state alchemist for about two months and a Colonel for three. In a matter of five years I had become a 'top dog' so to speak. The kind of ranking and power I had now, normally took a man his whole lifetime to achieve.

"Hey what's wrong, not hungry?" Hughes asked, obiviously noticing how I was playing with my food.

I put my fork down and took a quick glace at how unappetizing the tray of slop looked and immidiatly pushed it away.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I mean I kind of lost my appetite while looking at this prison food." He just laughed lightly at my comment and pushed his tray away too.

"So, Colonel Shieziki. While I was on my way here this morning, I saw in the Military's newspaper that you moved up quite a few ranks as a state alchemist. Congradulations." He said casually.

"Well thanks." I sighed heavilly. Honestly that's all I had been hearing from people all day. 'Good job!' 'Wow, you've come along way.' 'No way! You're that powerful?' In all honesty I was sick of hearing it.

"If I may ask, how long have you been in the Military?" Hughes questioned as he folded his hands together with his elbows resting on the table.

"Five. I've been here since I was sixteen." I said nonchalantly.

He on the other hand looked at me as if I had two heads but then quickly regained his cool.

"So that would make you twenty-one." He stated.

I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Wow. I would of thought that with the rank of Colonel and your new status as the third best alchemist, you'd be older. But, I guess you can be talented at a young age. I'm very impressed." He said this with a fatherly tone which I found to be humorous.

"I never thought about it that way before. I mean me being talented. All along I thought I was just another lucky soul." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Well really Colonel Shieziki, it certainly takes talent. But you also have to have resilience and persistance. Which I can see that you already have too. No wonder why you're all I ever hear anybody talk about around here." he grinned and I felt my face flush.

"That's not true at all. I'm not that big of a deal. I mean sure I have a lot going for me now but still, I'm not that big of a deal, really." I said raising my hands in animosity.

I hated being in the spotlight. I didn't want to be the center of attention anymore. People had been flocking to me pretty much as soon as I had gained the position of Colonel. They idolized me and glorified me, admired me and even feared me. It was like I was the Fuhrer himself or something.

"Oh you don't have to be so modest about it. You know you're the biggest thing here in central. The people here love you! I even heard Fuhrer Bradley talking highly of you, like you were his own pride and joy!" He said cheerfully with that uncanny smiling face of his.

'Great. I might as well be Fuhrer then.' I thought.

Just as I was about to continue protesting to Hughes, I saw both of my Liutenaunts approach our table out of nowhere. I turned to see the two of them standing there akwardly.

"Liutenaunt Ross. Liutenaunt Brosh." I said sternly, nodding in there direction.

Liutenaunt Maria Ross was my first liutenaunt in command. She had very short dark brown hair, bluish gray eyes, slim build, stood about five foot four and was uniquly characterized by the mole or beauty mark under her left eye. Liutenaunt Denny Brosh on the other hand was my second lieutenaunt in command. He had short dark blonde hair, green eyes, a somewhat stong build though he was thin, and stood just a hair taller than Liutenaunt Ross. He was easily characterized by not taking insults very well even if they were just jokes.

"Colonel Shieziki, Sir!" They said simultaneously as they stood up straight, saluting me.

Hughes gave me a side long glance that asked, 'Why are they here?' I just shrugged and decided to ask them myself.

"What are you two here for exactly?" I asked still using a stern voice.

Anytime they showed up for me, it meant either the Fuhrer wanted to give me more paperwork, or I had to clean up somebody else's mess.

"We were sent by the Furher. He needs to see you in his office immidiatly." Liutenaunt Ross replied.

"Oh great." I sighed angrilly.

'What in the hell did that man want now?' I asked myself. Too bad I wouldn't get the answer that way.

"Sorry, duty calls." I said to Hughes with a scowl as I stood up from the hard wooden chair I had been sitting in.

"Have fun!" he said in a sing-song voice. He either thought I was actually going to have fun, or he was just trying to make me angrier.

"Yeah sure." I said as I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away following my Liutenaunts.

We exited the cafeteria and I finally just let go of all my rage I had been keeping inside seeing as no one was else was around, besides my Liutenaunts.

"What in the hell does he want now?" I shouted in fury.

"Well about that, you see, we arn't really sure." Replied Liutenaunt Brosh who gave a nervous laugh after. He was always nervous when I got irritated.

"That figures." I mumbled. They never exactly knew what he wanted me to do for him, ever.

My Liutenaunts remained silent as we neared the Fuhrer's office which enabled me to calm down a little. I was still unsure of what he wanted, but I suppose I would just wait until he told me, then react accordingly.

When we finally reached the Fuhrer's office, my Liutenaunts fanned off to either side of the door as I turned the doorknob handle and proceeded to push the door open. When I entered, I instantly took note of how the Fuhrer was just sitting at his desk with a genuine smile on his face and how his hands were clapsed together while his elbows simply rested upon his desk.

Fuhrer King Bradley, as most called him formally, was a man who was revered, respected and even formidable . As I watched him now in those few seconds that I stood there, I could see why. His black hair was slicked back, he had an eyepatch over his left eye, a black moustache that curved down to the corners of his mouth, a strong muscled build and he stood approximatly six foot two. Although he seemed to be an easy-going and perhaps a little eccentric kind of man, he had a mind like a steel trap, that I knew for sure.

"Ah Miss Shieziki, welcome. Please sit down, have some tea." He commanded, motioning me to sit down at one of the two chairs postioned in front of his desk.

I did just as he said. I traipsed over to one of the chairs and sat down. Set before me was a cup of steaming hot herbal tea which I reluctantly took a sip of.

"I heard you wanted to see me, Fuhrer sir?" I affirmed, setting the cup back down gently.

"Yes. I heard that you showed our new officer around central. How did that go?" He asked taking a swig of his own tea.

"It went well sir." I said bluntly. I just wanted to get my new assignment and leave already.

"That's good." He said cooly, taking yet another gulp of his tea. I wondered if there was actually any tea left in that cup.

"So um, why did you want to see me exactly, sir?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound impacient or rude.

"Oh yes, about that," He started as he put his cup back down on his desk and continued.

"We are going to have a visit from another Colonel and his officers. I would like you to greet them at the train station tomarrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. You'll be accompanied by Liutenaunt Colonel Hughes." He spoke efficiantly and regally. He always spoke like that when he gave anyone orders.

"I understand sir. Is that all?" I asked, inquiring if there we're any strings attached to such an easy sounding job.

"Yes, that's all. You're dismissed." He enunciated lightly.

I felt a pang of relief in my chest as I stood up from my seat and began to walk towards the door, but his voice stopped me once again.

"Oh and Miss Shieziki," He didn't continue until I turned to face him again.

"I commend you on moving up in the ranks as a state alchemist. It takes real talent to do what you do." He preached with a loose smile on his face.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the exact same words Hughes had said, but instead I replied with a swift and formal,

"Thank you sir. That means a lot coming from you."

I even managed to piece together a somewhat real smile. Then I quickly exited the room, closed the door behind me and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Did everything go well Colonel? You seem kind of exasperated." Liutenaunt Ross stated.

"Yeah everything went fine. I just have to greet some other Colonel at the train station tomarrow along with his officers. Nothing to painstaking." I announced.

Well that's what I was hoping for. So long as that other Colonel wasn't a complete and utter jerk.

"It sure sounds better then the usual paperwork." Liutenaunt Brosh added with a wry smile on his face.

"Yeah I have to agree on that." I remarked.

"Well I'll see you two tomarrow. I'm in desperate need of some rest." I yawned.

I hadn't really noticed how tired I actually was. Then again, today had been kind of a long day and I shouldn't of been surprised.

"Goodnight Colonel!" They both reacted as one and saluted as one. I would never get completly used to how respectful they were to me and it was just as well, I would never get used to all this attention from other officers either.

I just waved them off while I walked to my quarters to get some well deserved rest, and in the back of my mind I was hoping I wouldn't have to put up with anyones crap tomarrow. But in the end, who exactly got what they we're hoping for?

* * *

**So, I wonder who this other Colonel will be...? Roy Mustang obviously! But I wonder how our little Miss Shieziki will deal with his antics? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Sorry it's been awhile guys... but anyways here is part one of chapter 3. I'm splitting it into two part cause it's going to be long and I don't feel like writing it all at once. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter Colonel Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist, Flirtatious Pervert and One Big Jealous Jerk! (Part 1)

The next morning, I woke up at seven, took a shower, and got ready to meet this so called other Colonel and his subordinates. I had been slouching in front of my stand-up mirror for what seemed like hours. I couldn't decide if I wanted to put a little make-up on or not. I had already put my long auburn hair up into a clip and put on my military uniform which consisted of: a long sleeved navy blue coat, a short navy blue skirt, black leather boots and a silver state alchemist's pocket watch that had the country's ensignia on it which was enveloped in a transmutation circle. As I pondered what to do next, I heard a knock at my door and then looked at the time on my pocket watch, reading that it was seven forty. I sighed knowing full well that it was Hughes and so, I was forced to decide to not wear make-up.

I dragged myself over to the door and opened it to see a cheerfully grinning Hughes.

"Why good morning, Colonel Shieziki!" He shouted gleefully.

"Um, good morning Hughes, and please just call me Lillie or Miss Shieziki. I mean we're friends, arn't we? So we don't need any formalities, do we?" I questioned, giving him a small smile.

"But of course we are! So you're right, no formalities are necessary! Now go ahead and take a good look at this new picture of my darling little Elicia!" He announced, giving me yet another picture of his adorable little girl to gaze at.

This time, she was wearing a cute petite yellow sun-dress while she sat playing in a sandbox. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail; her eyes were glowing with life as the sunlight danced upon them, almost making them look fluorescent green, and she had a toy shovel in her left hand ready to make a sandcastle.

I gave Hughes a grin after I handed the photo back to him and he looked at me like he was waiting for a compliment.

"She's just too cute." I remarked still smiling, hoping that that made him happy.

"Well thank you Miss Shieziki, I mean after all she is my pride and joy! Isn't that right Elicia?" He said, asking the photograph.

I just shook my head and mentally smacked myself. He was definintaly the definition of an obsessive father.

I then looked at the time on my watch again and almost died when I was what time it actually was.

"Seven fifty-five! Oh no we're gunna be late! Come-on!" I yelled as I looked at Hughes who appeared not be phased as to what time we had to get there by. I grabbed him by the arm and began running down the hallway praying we were able to make it to the station in under five minutes.

Fortunatly, we got to the station at exactly eight o'clock sharp, but unfortunatly the train hadn't arrived yet. I decided to take advantage of the situation just to ask Hughes who this other Colonel was before he actually arrived. You know, just so I could get a better feel for what I was about to deal with.

"So Hughes, who is this other Colonel exactly?" I asked as I looked around at all the other people who were doing buisness and such.

"You mean the Fuhrer didn't even tell you who you were meeting and greeting?" He asked me with a quizical look on his face.

"No, not exactly." I retorted and frowned.

"Well you're in luck then! Because I personally know this man!" Hughes loudly and gladly anounced.

"Oh really? No way! So, what's his name?" I asked, almost excited.

I never met someone who had the same rank as me. Maybe after we got to know eachother, we could talk about how much all the paperwork the Fuhrer gave us sucked. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Have you heard of a man by the name of Colonel Roy Mustang by any chance?" He asked slyly with one eyebrow up.

'Colonel Roy Mustang? Why did that name sound so familiar?' I asked myself.

But before I had a chance to answer Hughes, the train suddenly pulled up and into the station.

"Great! He's here! Let's go!" Hughes said, grabbing my hand forcefully with excitement.

"Ahhh!" Was all I could say as he literally dragged me over to the platform where you had to wait for the people to get off the train.

We proceeded to stand there for a few minutes as we watched people get off the train with thier luggage and meet with there greeting parties. I kind of felt akward just standing by Hughes; I had no idea who to look for, and felt stupid because of it.

I mean it should have been obvious as to who we were looking for. A man in a military uniform, being followed by other people, who were dressed in military uniforms also. But as I quickly took a survey of the individuals around us, I found out that more than half of them were wearing military uniforms! I just sighed feeling hoplessly lost.

That was until Hughes nudged my side.

"Look right there, the man who's just getting off the train now. The guy who's about five foot eight, with black hair and dark eyes. That's Colonel Roy Mustang." Hughes pointed out, whispering in my ear.

I managed to cast a glance in the direction Hughes addressed me to. Immidiatly I saw who he had described. A man who stood about five foot eight, black hair that looked casually unkempt because it fell over his dark piercing eyes; he had a clean shaven face, a well muscled build and he was now right in front of me, staring me in the eyes with a smirk plastered on his face.

I jumped back frantically feeling suddenly flustered for staring so intently at him.

"Well hey there Roy, long time no see." Hughes said pulling the Colonel's attention away from me, and I was so thankful he did.

"Yeah tell me about it. So how are you enjoying things in central so far?" Roy asked Hughes in a friendly tone.

I took it that these two were far more than just aquantances, just by the way they were talking with one another. I mean Hughes was using a first name basis with this man.

As they conversed with one another about everyday things, I let my eyes linger to the two officers behind Colonel Mustang. One was a woman and one was a man.

The woman had blonde hair which was clipped up in the back exactly like mine, her bangs brushed off to the left side of her face so they almost obscured her left eye. She had light brown eyes which seemed to be surveying the scene around us and she stood about five foot six, same as me. I could also see that she was slender but had a muscular frame.

The man on the other hand, stood about five foot seven. He was skinny, but I could see he had muscles. He had dark blonde hair that was spiked up in the front, cool blue eyes and a cute face. He had caught me staring at him, and just gave me a smile as he took a drag on his cigarrette. I gave him a quick smile back and turned to Hughes again because he had called my name.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Miss Shieziki, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. Roy, this is my new friend, Colonel Lillie Shieziki." he said turning to me, then Colonel Mustang.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Colonel Mustang said with a gentleman-like tone, offering his hand out for a handshake.

I shook it loosly, and gave him a half smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Colonel Mustang." I replied properly.

"Please, just call me Mustang." He said, expressing a warm smile that made me blush slightly.

As he continued to smile at me, I saw him put his hands in his pockets and I suddenly felt dizzy out of nowhere. Maybe it was do to the fact that I was just staring blankly into those dark and endless eyes of his, or maybe it was because he was staring back into mine with the same amount of passion, but whatever the reason, my head began to spin and I fell backwards, losing my balance. I thought I had totally hit the ground, but someone caught me, and that somebody was Mustang. He had caught me by my arm and pulled me right into him, and I felt my face turn beat red from embarrassment and from the fact that our bodies were so close.

I then pushed myself away from him after a few seconds and glanced around me to see Hughes and the other two officers attention's fixated on me.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a total clutz." I said, sighing uneasily as I turned around and started to walk away from them.

'What the hell just happened? One second I was fine, and the next thing I knew, I totally felt like passing out.' I thought to myself, perplexed.

Then all of a sudden, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder gently, causing me to jump in surprise. I slowly turned around praying that it wasn't Mustang, and thank god it wasn't. Instead, it was the guy who was smoking the cigarrette.

"Hey, Colonel Shieziki was it? My name's second Liutenaunt Jean Havoc. Are you okay?" He asked seeming concerned.

I just gave him a slight nod of the head, still feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Okay, just making sure. You seemed pretty dazed." he said with a sweet and subtle smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I mean for falling. I feel like a complete idiot. I don't even know what came over me. It was like one second I was perfectly fine, standing upright. Then the next thing I realized was that I was plummeting towards the ground." I groaned feeling shameful.

"Hey now, you don't have to be sorry, and you are no where near being on the same level as an idiot. As a matter a fact, you seem to be a very beautiful, intelligent, and charming woman. It's not your fault that you fell victim to one of Mustang's many scheming tricks." he said reasuringly blushing slightly as he gazed into my eyes.

Out of that whole little speech Liutenaunt Havoc had just now given me, only one sentence had stuck in my head.

'It's not your fault that you fell victim to one of Mustang's many scheming tricks.'

As the wheels in my head began to spin with rage and irritation, Havoc must have finally realized why I wasn't responding to him.

"Oops..." he said sounding regretful.

I grabbed a hold of Havoc, bringing him deathly close to my face.

"So it was his fault I became so light headed and almost fell then?" I asked with in a cold tone.

"Uh, well, in a word, yes." He studdered becoming frightened.

"How the hell did he do it then? I mean he didn't even touch me!" I whispered loudly.

I didn't want the others behind us, let alone Mustang, to know that I was onto his little stunt that he had just pulled.

"I'm not sure of all the details, but I know he used some kind of alchemy that focuses all the oxygen in the air around his opponent, or in your case, his victim." Havoc just shuddered again because I gave him a scowl.

I just let go of him and stood there and thought intensly. I should just act like nothings wrong, I mean Mustang had just done that to screw with me; To make me look like a fool. I decided I wasn't about to make myself seem even more like a fool by lashing out on him in front of everbody.

As I shook off all my anger and irritation, I made my back over to the group of Hughes, the woman, and Mustang. I didn't notice but Havoc was right beside me when I reached the group. I stayed silent as they eyed me carefully. I hoped they hadn't heard me talking with Havoc.

"Miss Shieziki, are you alright? That could have been quite a fall if Roy here hadn't caught you." Hughes said with a dumb smile on his face.

"Haha yeah I'm just fine. Which reminds me, thanks Mustang, you really saved my life there." I flashed him a sinister smile as I clenched my teeth together tightly.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad your alright. Hughes is right about one thing though, that could have been a terrible fall." He replied, offering me a delighted grin.

I desperatly wanted to slap him across the face for his non-chalont attitude, but instead I just continued to pull off a fake yet convincing smile.

"So everyone, how about we all go to the cafeteria and get some grub because I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Hughes exclaimed, still unaware of my anger towards Mustang.

"That sounds like a great idea Hughes, what do you say, Hawkeye? Havoc?" Mustang asked turning to the woman, then Havoc.

"Sounds good to me sir." The woman known as Hawkeye replied.

I then turned to see Havoc's reaction. He just nodded in agreement with me.

"Well then I guess we're off! Now let's hurry up before we get stuck with the slop!" Hughes exclaimed once again as he ran off in a quick paced manor leaving me to shuffle behind Mustang and his followers.

As I traipsed behind the three officers, I decided in my mind that I was going to just let that little incident pass without a word because honestly I didn't feel like dealing with the repercussion of Mustang's excuse as to why he did what he did in the first place. I mean, it's not like he was planing on doing anything gutsy towards me during lunch right?

* * *

**Yeah, more of Mustang's pervertacious antic's to come... Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**Yes I finally updated... I know. Sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter is short. Anyways... Any reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter Colonel Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist, Flirtatious Pervert and One Big Jealous Jerk! (Part 2)

It was approximately nine o' clock when we reached the open doors of the cafeteria. We walked in with Hughes leading the pack, received our breakfast and sat down at one of the larger tables so that we could all sit together. (Fortunately for me I didn't have to sit next to Mustang.)

As listened to Hughes and Mustang chat, I picked a piece of toast from off of my plate and munched on it. It had an off taste about it, like it was made from more than just stale bread, so I painfully swallowed what was in my mouth and set the rest of it back on my plate.

"Oh my gosh! It's Colonel Shieziki!" An eerie voice of a woman shrieked.

I jumped in my chair and peered up through my bangs to see who it was. Her face was unknown to me but she looked as though she knew exactly who I was.

'Dammit! Not another admiring fan!' I mentally smacked myself.

Her light green eyes lit up as I gave her a forced smile.

"Um hello, and you are?" I asked in an uneasy voice.

"Oh me? My name is Miranda Burroughs. Corporal Burroughs if you like. I just wanted to say I am so blessed to finally meet someone like you! You are such an inspiration to girls like me! I mean I just entered the military and I just started teaching myself the ways of alchemy. It is just so amazing that your only twenty-one and are already a Colonel in the ranks of the military. It's practically unheard of!" She brushed her dark bangs away from her flushed face and held out a hand.

"Thanks..." I trailed off as I shook her hand reluctantly and she gave me a wide grin.

"No thank you!" She spoke gratefully and then took off, out of the cafeteria.

I sighed and glanced around to see that everyone at the table was staring at me.

Hughes had a slight grin on, Mustang looked intrigued and Havoc and Hawkeye looked confused. I was praying nobody would say anything but of course someone had to open their big, fat and unpleasant mouth.

"What was that all about?" Mustang rose an eyebrow at me an leaned in to hear what I had to say.

I shifted uncomfortably under his fascinated gaze not wanting to share my unwanted fame with him.

"Well... As I'm sure you all know, I am one of the youngest women in the military to be ranked Colonel..." Before I could continue my unenthusiastic rant, Mustang intervened.

"Really now? I didn't know that. Did you know that Hughes?" Mustang asked in an interrogating voice or sorts.

"As a matter a fact I did! She's also ranked the third best alchemist in the state!" He exclaimed happily as I gave him a dirty look.

'Dammit Hughes! Why did you have to go and open your mouth?' I thought with a grimace.

Mustang's face then became confused suddenly and I was intrigued to know why.

"Well being the youngest female Colonel is surely a feat, but are you sure you got her rankings right Hughes? Last time I checked, I was the third best alchemist in the state." Mustang remarked as he took a sip of his coffee and made a disgusted face.

'God dammit! That's the last thing I need! Why me?' I mentally cursed myself.

"Well sorry to say Roy but it's true. Here, check for yourself." Hughes reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of raged yet new paper; it looked as if it was ripped out the the newspaper from this morning.

Mustang took it from Hughes and unfolded it carefully. He then eyed it for a few seconds, and peered back up at Hughes.

"This can't be right." Mustang stated as he continued to stare at the thin gray sheet of paper.

'And so, the denial sets in..' I sighed, thinking to myself.

Havoc took the paper from Mustang's hand and started to read the recorded data from last week out loud.

"Name: Colonel Lillie Valenteen Shieziki, Age: twenty-one, Gender: female, Score: 876 out of 1000, Ranking as State Alchemist: three out of the top ten." Havoc looked back up at me in shock just as Hawkeye took the paper from him.

I tried to duck down in my seat as she started to read Mustang's ranking aloud.

"Name: Colonel Roy Mustang, Age: twenty-eight, Gender: Male, Score: 868 out of 1000, Ranking as State Alchemist: four out of the top ten." Hawkeye looked unphased by the data and just handed the paper back to Mustang as he still looked at it in disbelief.

"This just can't be right. There is no way that she's a better alchemist than me." He spoke in a jealous tone and gave me a glare as he slammed the paper on the table.

"Hold on Roy, it's not the end of the world you know. It's just a ranking, nothing more." Hughes placed a comforting hand on Mustang's shoulder, but he pushed it off quickly.

"Just a ranking? It took me ten years to obtain that ranking and then she comes in here and just sweeps it away like its nothing in only half the time!" He slammed his hands on the table again and I noticed Havoc flinched.

I jumped up from my seat, feeling overpowered with guilt.

'Why did I have to go and ruin it? Why did I have to go and ruin his stupid ranking?' I started to walk away when I heard someone stand up and grab me by the shoulder, turning around.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mustang's eyes were filled with jealous rage.

"Anywhere but here." I calmly stated.

"Why? So you can just move your ranking up even further? I bet you cheated to get your ranking up that high! You're too young to even be able to do alchemy that well!" Mustang yelled in my face and I sighed with irritation.

"No I didn't! I worked really hard to get where I am today!" I defensively yelled back as I pushed his arm off my shoulder and turned around to walk away again but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him again.

"That's a bunch of bull! You had to have done extra favors for the Fuhrer or something! There is no way you could be that good without cheating your way through!" his hand clenched my wrist tight and I gave him a hard glare.

It was one thing to be jealous of my status as an alchemist, but it was another thing to accuse me of cheating my way to getting there. Not to mention that I was exactly happy with all the admirers I had; I only had wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps. So much for chivalry and trying to be modest.

"It's the truth! Your just a jealous jerk! Get over yourself!" I spat in his face as I tried to pull my arm away from his tightened grip.

"Get over myself? How about you! As far as I can tell, you have everyone in central wrapped around your finger! 'Oh my gosh look! It's Colonel Shieziki! She's so awesome and powerful!'" He taunted me in a mimicking tone.

I quickly looked over at Hughes, Havoc and Hawkeye who seemed to be just awkwardly sitting at the table with uneasy looks on their faces and then I glared back at Mustang.

"It's not like that! Now let go of me!" I yelled at him as I again tried to pull away.

"Yeah sure, it's not like that! I'm sure you don't totally love basking in your fame around here of anything!" Mustang let go of my wrist, purposely throwing it at me as he turned away.

I felt enraged tears well up in my eyes as he began to walk away.

"Do me a favor, go suck up to the Fuhrer some more. I'm sure he'd love to just bump you up to the best alchemist in the state." He spoke in an unforgiving and mocking tone while still keeping his back to me.

I felt overcome with fury and disbelief and then soon regretted what I was about to do next.

"No! How about you do me a favor and go soak that big head of yours!" I screamed out and snapped my hand up into the air as a fist, causing the pipes above us to rumble and snap right through the ceiling.

I could see Hughes, Havoc and Hawkeye's eyes all widen in shock as a giant fountain of central's drinking water flooded out all over the ground and all over a fuming Mustang.

He stood there, not saying a word and didn't move from his spot until all the water in the silver pipe drained out. I clenched my fists at my sides and was breathing heavy from all the angry I had ensued on him. Then it wasn't until a few minutes after that he turned around with no emotion on his face what so ever. I kept the scowl I had on my lips and refused to say anything to his newly soaked form. We stayed like that, starring at each other like that for what seemed like hours, but it was me who had turned away first.

I felt more hot tears well up in my light brown eyes, but this time they weren't from being angry. I now felt utterly humiliated and couldn't understand why. As soon as the first few drops of salty water fell to the already wet floor from my distraught face, I ran out the cafeteria doors and didn't look back.

* * *

**Wow, Mustang is quite the jerk huh? I wonder if he'll get revenge on Colonel Shieziki for getting him all wet...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I finally updated! Hope you guys are still ready because the up coming chapters are going to get real serious, real soon! So without further a do, time to meet the elric brothers! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Two Brothers and the Challenge of False Accusation

I found myself sitting in my office the next day after the big blow out with Mustang, halfheartedly running through a huge stack of paperwork. I didn't expect to hear an apology from him after I had soaked him in lukewarm pipe water yesterday and sighed feeling an uneasy wave of emotion pass through me. I felt terrible that I had screamed at him and uncontrollably used alchemy to get a point across to him.

'Maybe I should be the one apologizing?' I questioned myself feeling indifferent to the entire situation that had erupted just yesterday.

It wasn't until I heard a knock at my door that I realized I was crying again. I wiped the regret and anguish from my face as I approached the door, straitening out my shirt and patting my shirt down.

When I opened the door, I was more than surprised to see lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing in the doorway, her face serious, her eyes apologetic.

"Hello colonel Shieziki, I hope I'm not bothering you." I studied her features and noticed she seemed a bit worried.

"Oh, of course not. What can I do for you, lieutenant?" I felt a cold suspicion enter my thoughts.

'What if she's here on behalf of Mustang?'

"Oh please, just call me Riza of Hawkeye, and I'm here about what happened yesterday." She trailed off and I mentally smacked myself.

'That figures... What? Is Mustang not man enough to apologize for himself? Did he really have to send over his own lieutenant?'

"Oh? What about yesterday?" I tried playing dumb as best I could, though that was never really my strong suite in the first place.

"I just wanted to apologize for my Colonel's actions. He had no right to assume such things and tell you off like that. I don't blame you for getting so angry." She sighed and that was when I realized she wasn't here on Mustang's behalf, in fact she was here by her own accord.

Looking at her now, I could tell she was more than apologetic, as a matter a fact, she was just down right embarrassed.

"Please, don't apologize. I really don't want an apology from someone like you. That's not to say I don't appreciate it, it's just I would rather have an apology from him." I sighed heavily and gave her a frown.

"Well I don't believe the Colonel is going to hand out an apology anytime soon. And what do you mean 'someone like me?'" She offered me a curious look and I almost jumped in surprise.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's not like I see you as a bad person or anything! It's just-, what I meant to say was... People like you, who actually see when people like him do something wrong..." I of course was referring to Mustang as the wrong doer.

"Sad to say the Colonel is always doing something wrong..." Riza said, sighing deeply as I could see her body slightly waver in the doorway.

I couldn't help but smile at the remark and there after gestured her to come inside.

"Please, sit down Riza. You look like you're about to fall over." I stated as I took notice of her tired eyes.

"No, thanks anyways though. I really should be getting back to the Colonel. I have some papers to deliver and I really feel the need to see what he's up to." She sighed again, this time turning her back to me to leave.

"Oh, alright." I stared curiously after her as she slowly walked away and out of my sight.

'Poor woman, she has to deal with that ignorant jerk everyday.'

I shook my head out of empathy for her as I closed my door, only to have someone knock on it again just as I started to make way for my desk.

'Who could that be?' I almost groaned out of anger, but soon thought better of it when I realized it was Hughes.

"Miss Shieziki? Are you there? I have a surprise for you!" I could already see him with that incredibly dopey smile on his face, most likely with another picture of his daughter in his hand.

I shook my head again as I opened the door.

"What is it this surprise of yours Hughes? Another picture of your lovely Elicia? Or let me guess, it's two pictures this time right?" I spoke in an unenthusiastic tone with a hint of sarcasm, but I doubted it mattered because either way he wasn't going to take me seriously.

"No. no! In fact, I brought you two new amazing alchemists to meet!" He grinned proudly as he was quickly pushed aside by a shorter figure from behind him.

I was now staring down at a younger boy with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and golden eyes that screamed arrogance. I raised one eyebrow as he smirked up at me.

"So, I heard you're the Colonel who ran Mustang into the ground yesterday." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, sporting some bright white gloves on each hand.

"Yeah, so? What's that got to do with you kid? Why are you even here?" I spoke in a stern tone, trying to get straight to the point.

"Kid? I am not a kid! I'm a dog of the military, a state alchemist just like you!" He shouted angrily, pointing a finger at me.

"Brother! You can't talk to her like that!" A giant metal suit of armor came up from behind the shorter kid and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You? A state alchemist and a dog of the military? Are you kidding me? There's no way a kid like you could already be enlisted. Judging from your height, you look like your twelve years old..." I crossed my arms and spared him one of my disapproving looks.

'Hughes couldn't have been serious when he had said that these two were amazing alchemists. Maybe the one in the armored suit but surely not this little guy...' I logically thought.

"Excuse me? I told you already! I'm not a kid and I'm not twelve years old! Now tell me what you know about this challenge I've been hearing so much about!" he demanded as he continued to point a finger in my face.

"What challenge? I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered seriously, giving him a surprised glance.

'A challenge? What is this kid babbling about?' I asked myself, wondering what he meant.

"Mustang told me that he had some kind of challenge he was going to offer you, and he said that you would tell me what it meant, and that it involved a philosophers stone!" He rambled on, his face serious.

"What?" Was all I could say as my mind reeled at the thought of all the nonsense that had just spewed from his loud mouth.

'Okay, a challenge? A philosophers stone? What in the hell did all this mean? What in the hell was Mustang up to?' The thought thought of it all made my blood boil.

"I don;t know what kind of crap Mustang is trying to pull, but I can promise you one thing kid, I am not going to be any part of it." I promptly addressed to him, just as he threw his hands down at his sides into tightly clenched fists.

"He told me you has a philosophers stone. My brother and I need it!" He glared at me as if I had done something wrong, his face hard but serious.

"Listen little boy..." I took a step towards the kid who continued to glare at me, preparing to verbally attack him about how angry he was making me with all of Mustang's half assed assumptions and lies.

Just then, Hughes moved the kid aside and put his hands up in defense.

"Miss Shieziki please... there's no need to get mad at Ed here. He was only going by what Roy told him." Hughes reasoned as I quickly backed down, seeing logic in his statement.

I still however, wanted to curse out Mustang and his hoard of false accusations.

"But! We need that philosophers stone!" Ed yelled out as his must bulkier brother stood by Hughes.

"Well, I'm sorry Ed, she doesn't have one." Hughes turned to Ed so I wouldn't have to speak.

Ed's brow furrowed with disdain and confusion as he looked over at me.

"But, the Colonel said...-" Ed continued just as I cut him off.

"He lied." I proclaimed, confidence and an edge of rage lacing my words.

"Brother..." The armored boy put a hand on his brother's shoulder in order to comfort him as his face fell.

"I'm sorry I bothered you." Ed's face seemed to become darkened as he apologized to me, turned, and ran off down the left wing of the hallway.

"Brother!" Ed's brother cried out as he ran after Ed, his heels clanking with each step he took until we could no longer hear its metallic echo anymore.

"That poor kid..." I felt a bit of sadness cross me as soon as the two brothers had left.

"Why would Roy assume you had a philosophers stone?" Hughes questioned me with curiosity with one of his eyebrows arched.

"I have no idea, but whatever the reason, I'm sure it has to do with what had happened yesterday." I already had to guess it was because he was still angry and spiteful over what had happened yesterday.

Which had brought a new question to mind,

'Why did 'that kid' need a philosophers stone in the first place?' In my mind, I added that to the already lengthy list of questions I wanted to ask Mustang once I confronted him about this whole ordeal.

"He's just really jealous of you Miss Shieziki." Hughes spoke suddenly, making me eventually realize we were still standing in the doorway.

"I understand that. What I don;t understand is why he has to be so childish about it!" The thought of Mustang acting so immaturely made me want to rip my hair out.

It was true that I happened to be one of the best alchemists in the military, but I was positive there were even better alchemists than me. It was also true that I had a successful career in the military already at age twenty one, but there had to be much more successful people who were much younger than I was in the history of the military.

I just couldn't get it thought my head as to why he had to be so rude and spiteful towards me.

"Ugh!" I sighed heavily as I rustled my hair and sides of my head in rage.

"Are you alright Miss Shieziki?" Hughes inquired at me with wonder.

"I'm fine. I think I should be getting back to that stack of paperwork on my desk." I purposely excused his company so I could think in peace.

"Well alright, don't let me keep you." he said just as he exited the doorway and walking into the hallway.

"Oh and Miss Shieziki?" He called just as I was about to close my door.

"What?" I halfheartedly answered back.

"Don't let Roy's forwardness get to you. He doesn't mean it. Alright?" Hughes smiled at me and in that moment I could have exploded.

'Forwardness? Is that what he called it? Was Mustang just acting this way so he could get another reaction from me? 'He doesn't mean it?' Are you kidding me? This man was purposely trying to make me kill him?'

"Fine I won't." I put a sincere smile on just as Hughes nodded and waved.

"Thanks miss Shieziki. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Hughes was gone.

After he left, I let my so called sincere smile fall into an devious smirk as I slowly closed my door and made my way towards my desk.

It was too bad for Hughes that I had already let Mustang's 'forwardness' get to me, because tomorrow was the day I would find the answers to all my questions I had, and make him pay, and when I said pay, I meant it. Big time.

* * *

**Seems like Lillie is planning something devious for Mustang. I wonder what she's up to and how she'll go about getting the answers to her questions...? As always, all reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**


End file.
